BORED: Sherolly one-shots
by Iris godess of rainbows
Summary: If you like Sherolly/Sherlolly you'll love this! Kid!Lock included. Mild swearing. Light kissing. Ultra Sherolly. Fluff. Love. Lot of cuteness. Bit sad at times but happy for the most part! Co-written by fellow Sherlockian Sophie queen of fangirls (aka FoureverAsheart) sorry I really suck at summary's. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

BORED! SHEROLLY ONE-SHOTS

Hello, I've made a few short Sherolly one-shots. Co-written by fellow Sherlockian and Sherolly shipper Sophia aka Sophie aka Sophie queen of Fangirls aka nibs98 aka OK you get the point. Please review. Iris

Warnings: Mild swearing, some light kissing and you might suffocate from laughing so hard or drown in your tears.

Note: The time line isn't in order, just random timey wimey stuff.

Coffee

Sherlock was walking into Bart's hospital, he remembered what John had told him right before he left, "Just ask her out already!"

So now he was walking into the morgue, about to ask Molly Hooper on a date. He got down to the morgue.

"MOLLY!" He yelled. "What?" She said walking in. "Umm…" he paused, what should he say?"…do you have new bodies?" He said.

"Yeah, heart attack, no murders though" she said. "Oh, yes… well… "Sherlock stammered.

"Anything else?" She said.

"Yes, do you want some coffee?" He said

"Cream, one sugar, thanks"

Texting

Molly -SH

Molly -SH

Molly -SH

Molly -SH

What do you want Sherlock? -MH

Your attention -SH

Well you got it, now go away -MH

Why should I? -SH

Because I'm busy -MH

Doing what? -SH

Molly -SH

Molly -SH

Molly -SH

Molly -SH

Oh my god! Go away! -MH

What are you doing? -SH

Breathing! Go away! -MH

Yes, but what are you doing that you're not telling me? -SH

Molly -SH

Molly -SH

Molly -SH

Molly -SH

*Conversation deleted*

Excuses, excuses

"Dad!" Said Casidhe Holmes.

"What is it Casidhe?" Sherlock Holmes said to his daughter.

"I need to borrow your phone."

"Why?"

"Because I need to tell Lestrade something. The cousin killed Larry Buell for the inheritance money. Mum took my phone and I need to tell then before they arrest the father"

"Why did she take your phone?"

"Remember that time you used me as bait for a child kidnapper?" She said thoughtfully.

"I now regret doing that now. How many times will use that excuse?"

"As long as I can"

"Just take the phone" he grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding your courage**

"You know what Sherlock? You're a complete dick. You manipulated me, you bullied me and were just really rude. Most people thought I was crazy just talking to you, but the people who knew I liked you thought I was completely insane. I can't believe it's taken this to realise all this. I can't believe it came to this. I can't believe your dead. I can't believe you had to die before I realised all these things that you had to die so I could find my courage. You can't be dead Sherlock, you just can't. I still believe in you. I was around you for who knows how long and I saw you deduce all my colleagues. So Sherlock Holmes remember this, you can't die. People will still talk about you, in good ways and bad. Sherlock Holmes might die but Sherlock Holmes the consulting detective will live on. I do love you Sherlock, I love you till the end" Then Molly turned around, walking away from the grave of Sherlock Holmes.

**Dead things are interesting**

"But MYCROFT! I don't WANT to go!" Yelled a young Sherlock.

"Sherlock, it's just one night! The nanny was sick, mummy's with her sister, father is at a meeting and I refuse to care for you, now you are going to this after school camp!" Mycroft replied. He practically dragged Sherlock into the camp. As soon as they got their Mycroft left swiftly. The first few minutes Sherlock deduced every one of the children and adults there. Then one of the adults announced they were going outside, reluctantly, he followed the group outside. He just sat in a corner exploring his mind palace, all the other kids were playing tag… wait, and one girl was poking something with a stick. He decided he wanted see what she was doing. He walked over.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked.

"Poking a dead mouse" she said.

"Why?"

"Dead things are interesting"

"You're different" Sherlock said.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no, it's actually quite a good thing."

"Why are you here? No one likes dead things" She said.

"You do"

"I'm different, like you said"

"I'm different to" Sherlock said.

"How so?" She said.

"I like murder, well solving them anyways, my names Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes"

"Solving crimes? That's cool, my names Molly, Molly Hooper. Maybe you could be a detective and I could be your pathologist"

Now Sherlock knew, this would be interesting.

**Apologizing to dead people and dead people apologizing to you**

Sherlock, I can't believe your dead- MH

I am texting a dead person- MH

Okay, I really hope no one sees this -MH

Look I guess I just miss you texting me, annoying me so much, which is weird- MH

I just want to say -MH

Okay you're dead but I still -MH

I still love you -MH

No matter what the newspapers say I still believe in you -MH

Even though you were a dick -MH

Oh my gosh you've turned me into a psychopath -MH

Sociopath, sorry, did my research -MH

Why am I apologizing to a dead person? -MH

What you should really be asking is why a dead person is apologizing to you -SH

Who the hell is this? -MH

This is John, just messing with you -SH

No, John is sitting beside me -MH

This is Mycroft -SH

Who's Mycroft? -MH

You know what? This is actually is Sherlock -SH

He's dead, you're lying -MH

Then I'll prove it -SH

How? -MH

Your wrong, you do count and I've always trusted you. If I wasn't everything I thought I was, everything you thought I was, would you still help me -SH

Sherlock it can't be you, you're dead -MH

Don't tell John -SH

What? That I'm going insane? -MH

I love you Molly Hooper, I need you -SH

*conversation deleted*

"Sherlock, don't leave me again" Molly whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dentistry and crushed**

Sherlock couldn't believe John was making him go to the dentist in the middle of a case.

The cab dropped him off in front of the building. He went up the stairs to the receptionist.

"Sherlock Holmes" he said to the receptionist.

"Health card?" She said in a bored tone.

Because she's the one who's bored, Sherlock thought, pulling out the card. She took it and typed in the numbers.

"He'll see you now"

He walked in and sat in the chair, the dentist walked in with some papers.

"We're going to give you some laughing gas. You can't drive until the effects have worn off" he said.

"Just get it over with"

*After the procedure*

"Hi, Sherlock, it's Molly, John couldn't make it" Molly said walking in.

"Hello, John, still an idiot?"

"No, no it's Moll…"

"Don't worry, almost everyone is" he giggled. "You want to know a secret?" He slurred.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Just don't tell Molly, she can't know, don't tell Molly" he said, in a sing-a-song voice.

"I promise"

"I like her, she's nice. I like hugging her. I like her the way she likes me" he said in a sleepy voice.

"Don't tell Molly…" he said right before he passed out.

Molly felt, well in a word: shocked.

Molly brought Sherlock home and put him to bed, John got there before Sherlock awoke, so Molly could go. A few hours later Sherlock awoke. He remembered what he had said in his drugged state, he was going to ask John to never tell anyone, especially Molly.

He walked into the living room to find John on his computer.

"John, when you picked me up…" Sherlock started.

"I didn't pick you up, Molly did. I was busy" As John said it all the color drained from his face, he collapsed on to the couch, and John looked concerned.

"Everything alright?" John asked.

"Shit" Sherlock muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"What aren't you telling?"

"Nothing, now stop meddling" Sherlock hissed.

"Sherlock, if you don't, let's not repeat January 2th shall we?" John said, in a threatening tone.

"You can't…" Sherlock said

"You don't know what I can or can't, now, to what happened"

"I may have said, some, personal secrets of mine" Sherlock said.

"You have a crush on her and you told her while you were drugged on laughing gas!" John started laughing hysterically while Sherlock almost shocked on his tea. How did he know? Did Molly tell him? Sherlock thought.

"What?!" Sherlock said.

"Oh yeah, you totally have a crush on her" John wiped the tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"Don't be ridi…" Sherlock started.

"Completely, utterly, crushed" John said.

**Very, very bad things**

Sherlock, meet me at 221B, very, very bad things have happened -JW

Hmm, worth checking out. Sherlock hailed a cab and got to 221B Baker Street.

He opened the door. John was on the couch. "Sherlock you might want to sit down" John said solemnly.

"What's happened John?" Sherlock said.

"It's Molly…"

"What about Molly?"

"There was a car accident and…"

"And what John!"

"I'm sorry Sherlock, she's dead."

"What!" Sherlock yelled.

"I'm really sorry Sherlock…"

"Dear God, when did it happen?" Sherlock said sitting down. "She died about a half hour ago, I know you like her…"

"Of course I liked her, she was kind, intelligent, compassionate, a loyal friend. Who wouldn't like her?" Sherlock said.

"I mean like-_like_ her"

"Why does repeating a word change its definition?"

"I mean love Sherlock! In your own sociopathic way"

"Don't kid yourself John"

"She's dead, it's not like she'll know" John said. Sherlock considered this. "Maybe slightly" he said. Suddenly John had a huge grin on his face then started laughing hysterically. "Molly you get all that?" John yelled. "Yup" she said walking in. "What?" Sherlock said confused. "Happy April fools Sherlock" Molly said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am the master of my fate**

Sherlock ran up the stairs of the hospital. He ran into a room with one girl laying in a bed, her mother sitting beside her.

"Casidhe!" He yelled, running over to the girl. She gave him a faint smile. "Molly! What's happened?" Sherlock said to the girl's mother. "There was a fire at the school…" Molly started. Sherlock went pale.

"Her asthma" he said. He grabbed the girl's hand. "A table was knocked over and a boy was stuck underneath, she helped him get out." Molly said.

"She has acute asthma and she stayed longer in the burning school?" Sherlock said.

"The doctors say she… she doesn't have long…" Molly said trembling. Casidhe then took the breathing aid off. "Casidhe! Put that back in your going to die!" Molly said.

"I'm going to die anyways, might as well be able to talk to you" she said. Sherlock hung his head, no child should have to say those words, no child should have to go through this, and no child should be this calm about death. Why is it the best ones go, he thought, she sacrificed herself knowing the outcome, but she saved that boys life anyway.

"Do you know why we called you Casidhe?" Sherlock whispered. She shook her head. "It means brave and clever, and from the second you were born we knew you would be a wonderful person" Sherlock said. She smiled. "Dad, when I grow up, I want to be like you" she whispered.

"Oh no, oh no, I want you to be you" Sherlock said.

"I love you mom" she whispered.

"I love you dad"

"Oh darling…" Molly whispered.

Suddenly Casidhe started to tremble. "I'm scared" she whispered, tearing up. Molly grabbed her other hand.

"Stay with me" She said.

"Till' the end" Sherlock said.

"I don't want to go" she choked.

"And you shouldn't have too" Molly said.

"Daddy, can you tell me that poem? My favorite. I think it will help my… passing" she said. Sherlock started.

"Out of the night that covers me,

Black as the Pit from pole to pole,

I thank whatever gods may be

For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance

I have not winced nor cried aloud.

Under the bludgeoning of chance

My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears

Looms but the Horror of the shade,

And yet the menace of the years

Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,

How charged with punishments the scroll.

I am the master of my fate:

I am the captain of my soul"

A loud ringing echoed from the heart rate monitor. She slumped, lifeless.

**Birthday pancakes**

Molly heard a loud crash from the kitchen. She hoped out of bed and ran to the source. She found Sherlock covered in flour, along with the rest of the wall, pots and pans everywhere, the kitchen in a complete mess.

"What the hell are you doing?" Molly yelled.

"Making pancakes" Sherlock replied.

"How is /this making pancakes!" She said, waving her arms around, gesturing to the mess.

"Well, the flour was in the blender…"

"I don't want to hear it" She said, holding her hand up. "Why were you cooking? You know you're terrible!" Molly exclaimed.

"It's your birthday" he replied.

"Oh" Molly said, she had completely forgotten. "So you wanted to make me breakfast?" She said.

"Well, I love, it's your birthday, so I made you breakfast" Sherlock said matter if fact manner.

"Wow Sherlock… that's… that's really sweet" Molly stuttered.

"Not really, I've ruined are kitchen" Sherlock said. She laughed. "Yeah I guess you did" she said smiling.

"Why are you smiling? There is flour covering every available surface" he said, frowning. She just smiled wider. "You're just so… silly" she said.

"Hmm, that wasn't johns reaction" Sherlock said.

"What did he do?"

"Yelled and made me clean it up"

"Well, I won't yell at you but you are definitely cleaning this up." Molly said, pointing to the kitchen.

He started to pout. "But molllly…"

"Fine! I'll help but your taking me out to dinner, no more cooking."

"I'll comply with your request, now, where to start?" He said, with a smirk.

"How about… here" she said wiping some flour from his nose. They both smiled.

"I think it would be better to start…" he took a handful of flour and threw it in her face "…here" he finished.

Molly growled. "You'll regret that Mister Holmes" she said grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it on his shirt.

"Regret? No I'd much rather do…" he grabbed the bag of flour "…this" he dumped the contents all over Molly. She stood there open mouth then she smirked. She grabbed an egg from being her. She threw it and it exploded all over his cloths. They continued to throw backing supplies all over each other. Butter, sugar, vanilla, pancake mix, everything. Finally they stopped and looked around and at each other.

"Oh my god Sherlock you look… ridiculous!" Molly said, laughing insanely.

"So do you" Sherlock said with a grin.

Molly leaned forward, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I love you" she said.

"I love you to Molly Hooper" he said kissing her on the lips.

The door opened

"Hey Sherlock, just need to pick up my…" John stopped abruptly looking at Sherlock and Molly kissing in the demolished kitchen, they hadn't noticed John.

"…oh, you're busy… I'll just let myself out…" John said walking out the door. When he closed the door Sherlock looked up.

"Did you hear anything?" He said.

"Nope" Molly replied.

"Odd, I could have sworn…"

**Babysitting**

John and his wife, Mary, were going to a party in Cardiff. So he left there 1 year old daughter, Liane Watson, in the care of the engaged couple, Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper. So now, Molly and Sherlock were sitting in 221B Backer Street, Molly holding a sleeping 1 year old.

"So Sherlock? What do you think?" Molly whispered.

"Of what?" He said.

"Of the baby!"

"Oh, well, she's small"

"Well of course silly! She's a year old! What else?" Molly said laughing.

"Well, she is a beautiful baby" Sherlock.

"Yes, yes, she is, isn't she? She looks so much like her father" Molly whispered. Sherlock just nodded.

"Have you ever wanted kids?" Molly said.

"No" Sherlock said.

"I think I'd like to have kids someday" Molly said blissfully.

"Why?"

"I don't entirely know. I think I'd like a daughter" Molly said to Sherlock.

"I don't see the appeal" Sherlock said.

"Fine. Can you just take Liane? I need to go to the loo." Molly said, handing Sherlock the infant.

Sherlock took her and Molly got up. Sherlock looked at the sleeping baby. Suddenly, the baby's eyes opened, she stared Sherlock right in the eye. She raises her arms as if trying to reach something above her. Sherlock stared in awe at the child in his arms. So gentle, so innocent, yet, filled with determination.

Molly walked in to find Sherlock staring at the infant in awe. She walked over and sat beside him.

"Molly" he whispered to her, "A daughter would be wonderful"


	5. Chapter 5

Birthday presents

Sherlock woke up in dread. Why? Because it was is birthday. The constant flow of texts, e-mails and phone calls. Useless gifts that he must pretended he enjoys. Parties, cake, _people. _Just one big waste of time. He took his phone. Texts from John, Mary, Lestrade and Missus Hudson. Missed phone calls from mummy and Missus Hudson. Comments on his blog, just some grateful clients. But nothing from Molly. Odd, Sherlock thought. Molly was usually first in line on these things, being his girlfriend. She had moved into 221B, so Sherlock looked in her room. She was already at Bart's. He decided to look around her room for presents or cards. Nothing. Absolutely Nothing. Sherlock couldn't help but feel disappointed. She had forgotten? She's never forgotten before? Was she breaking up with him? Had he made her mad? Had she just forgotten? Sherlock performed several experiments that day to keep himself occupied. Finally he heard the door opened. "Molly?" He yelled. "Hey Sherlock" She replied. She walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing today?" She asked, opening the food fridge (there was a fridge for food and a fridge for experiments). "Just testing some Mercury" He replied. "Just be careful" She said, pulling out a piece of pizza. "So Molly, anything special today?" Sherlock asked. "No, just paperwork today" She replied. "Really? I was sure there was something" He persisted. "Um, I don't think so. Why? Is there?" She asked. Sherlock can't describe how disappointed and heartbroken he felt. She forgot? She forgot his birthday? Seeing how disappointed he was Molly giggled. "What?" He said. "Of _course_ I didn't forget your birthday, silly." She said, pulling out a small bow wrapped in a blue ribbon. He opened the box to see a rattle and 2 small gloves. "Why is there a rattle and two extremely small…?" His voice faded when he saw Molly's hand resting on her stomach. "Oh… _**oh**_! I'm going to be a… and there is a… oh God…" Sherlock stuttered, walking backwards only to trip over a chair. Molly just nodded with a large smile on her face.

Diary

Sherlock was bored. Molly was at work. Casidhe was at school. John was at work. No new cases. He experimented for two hours then got bored of that. He got his coat on and walked around London for a while, then went back home, because he was bored. Once he got he lay sprawled across the couch, then he got a great idea. He remembered he saw Casidhe writing in a book, once she was done, the put a small padlock on it so no one could read it. It was a journal, or a diary. He got up and went to Casidhe's room. He looked around and finally found it under her mattress. He easily picked the lock ad started to read.

"_I'm going to write in this because one once I become famous, people can quote me in my biographies. _Of course she said that, "_so, today I…"_ Blah, blah, blah, let's get to the interesting stuff. He skimmed a few pages then found something of interest, "_its official, I no longer control my love life. People keep telling me that were a perfect couple. Every time I'm like "No, God, Elliot's just a friend. __**JUST**__**a**__**FRIEND**__" But no, people keep persisting and persisting that we should date. It's annoying I mean, come on! I'm 14 for Christ's sake! It's not like I'll find my "true love" at this age. Then someone pushed me and we accidentally kissed…" _What? She kissed someone? "_…and that girl, Ashely, got a picture, now everyone thinks we're a couple! I just tripped! God! Ugh, I only have two friends, two! Elliot Watson and Madeline Lestrade, now everyone thinks I date Elliot. Dad's coming, bye." _He'll have to talk to John, Molly and Mary about this. He skimmed through it again. "_Shit shit shit shit shit I gave Elliot a kiss on the cheek because it was his birthday…" _What? Does John know? "_…and Bella saw! Bella is such a jerk! She took a picture and posted it on her Facebook, twitter, blog, Instagram and texts! Everyone follows her! Now over 10 thousand people think we're dating! Oh God, what am I going to do? Especially now…" _ Sherlock heard the door open. He knew it was Casidhe, closed and locked the book, shoved it under her bed and ran out. "Hello Casidhe" Sherlock said. "Hey Dad" She replied. She got her bag of and walked down the hallway. "DAD!" she yelled when she walked into her room. "Yes?" Sherlock replied.

"Did. You. Read. My. Diary" She huffed. "Um, yeah" He said. "What did you see?" She said with rage in her eyes. "Oh, just the interesting stuff" Sherlock said. "I can't believe you!" She yelled. At that moment Molly came in. "What's with the yelling?" She asked. "Dad read my diary!" Casidhe yelled. "What?" Molly said. "She kissed Elliot!" Sherlock retorted. "_What?_" Molly yelled. "Dad! I tripped!" She yelled. "Not the second time" Sherlock replied. "_Second _time?" Molly asked. "_Dad!" _She cried. "I'm calling Mary" Molly said. "_Mom!"_ She yelled.

Valentine's Day

Molly hated this day. Valentine's Day. Why? Because while all her colleagues talked about of _amazing_ there partners were, Molly was single. Every year, no letters. No "Happy Valentine's day", every year. She got up and made herself some coffee, then checked her mail in vain. Energy bill, credit card bill and wait, a blue letter. She opened it. "Happy Valentine's day" it said. From W. S. S. H. Who is that? Molly thought. Few short minutes later she left for work. When she opened her door she saw a single rose on her step. Beside it a card, "With love, W. S. S. H." Who the hell was this person? Molly thought. She walked to work. She went downstairs to the morgue. On the door was a note "_Tu es mon amour__, W.S. S. H" _Ok, who is this? Molly thought. She opened the door. She walked over to her locker. She got her lab coat on, and noticed there was something in the pocket. It was a small box. Inside was a necklace with a pendant, it was a beautiful, intricate little sun. Also, a note that said, "You are more radiant then the sun, W. S. S. H." This guy may be a bit creepy, but he knows how to flirt, Molly thought. She put the necklace on and the box in her pocket. She started on her paper work when Sherlock and John came in. John was laughing, while Sherlock looked grumpy. "Why are you grumpy, _William?_ Or do you prefer _Scott? _ No? How about Sherly?" John laughed. "I prefer _Sherlock. _Not William, Scott and definitely not Sherly." Sherlock retorted. "What are you to talking about?" Molly asked. "Sherlock's real name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes" John said. Sherlock paled slightly, "_John!_" Sherlock yelled. Molly laughed. Then she remembered the paper in her pocket, she was going to ask Sherlock to deduce it. Then she looked at the paper, "W. S. S. H" William Sherlock Scott Holmes. It was _Sherlock?_ Is that why he paled. Molly blushed at the realisation. When Sherlock saw this, he paled at the realisation. There gazes were locked. John looked at the two of them confusingly, "I've definitely missed something" He said.


End file.
